


Ibiza

by telhasdeamianto



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telhasdeamianto/pseuds/telhasdeamianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Luiz está frustrado devido aos resultados da Copa do Mundo e decide passar suas férias em Ibiza. O que ele não esperava era encontrar um rosto familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibiza

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody said it was easy  
> It's such a shame for us to part  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> No one ever said it would be this hard  
> Oh take me back to the start" - The Scientist/ Coldplay
> 
> Onde cada capítulo é inspirado em uma música do Coldplay...

“Só queria dar um pouco de alegria para o meu povo” pensava David Luiz em rumo ao hotel onde passaria suas férias, enquanto as cenas da semifinal contra a Alemanha continuavam a repassar em sua mente. Desde o fiasco da Copa do Mundo, a única sensação que ele conhecia era culpa. Mesmo sabendo que tinha feito seu melhor, David não conseguia aliviar o peso em suas costas... haviam chegado tão perto, e a vitória contra a Colômbia alimentou suas esperanças. Agora que voltava a pensar nisso finalmente entendeu as lágrimas derramadas pelos jogadores colombianos. Um jogador em especial...

No momento, ele esperava que suas férias em Ibiza pudessem servir como um descanso emocional e físico para que ele começasse sua temporada pelo Paris-Saint German em boa forma. Para evitar a atenção indesejada da mídia, entrou de forma discreta no saguão luxuosamente decorado, onde uma comoção de fotógrafos atraiu sua atenção. Num primeiro momento,ficou espantado pensando que o local de sua estadia havia sido divulgado, até que, em meio à multidão, ouviu um nome familiar...Neymar. Apesar de querer falar com seu colega de seleção, não queria ser visto por tantos fotógrafos, então decidiu ir direto para seu quarto. Enquanto andava de cabeça baixa, David ouviu alguém praguejar e ao olhar para o final do corredor... Era James Rodriguez!


End file.
